love with eternity
by duodragoon21
Summary: good story, im not good at summaries. reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Love with eternity

The moon shown brightly through the abnormally dark night clouds. There were no sounds that echoed through the town. No wind blowing, no animals moving, no nothing at all. Aside from the thick mist around the town.

A sudden shriek burst through the night. A woman was being chased by a dozen or so men. A scene most couldn't miss, but yet no one came to her aid. She continued running, banging on doors, screaming for help. Still no answer. The men kept getting closer.

Finally, while banging on a door, a light was flicked on for a moment and a shadow at a window. Then, the light flicked off. She screamed loudly for help. The person never came. She looked over her shoulder and screamed again and continued running once more.

She turned down the street only to meet a dead end. She kneeled down behind a garbage can in the shadows. The men walked into the alley. She briefly looked over the trash can to look at her pursuers. They began calling out to her. She ducked back down hoping that no one saw her.

Unfortunately, one did. He told the apparent leader of the group and he smiled a malevolent smile. He began mockingly calling out to her. Saying that they won't hurt her. A sickening thud came from behind them. He turned to see what the noise was. His eyes opened wide in shock.

The men looked around as well only to find the lifeless body of a fallen comrade. Their feet were soaked in the blood that pouring out of the neck of the man on the ground. The leader yelled, "who did this?". As if in answer to the mans question, another man fell dead to ground with his throat slit as well.

All of the men started to look around in order to find the person responsible. The woman looked over the trash can with fear apparent on her face. A string popped and two men fell to the ground with arrows in their skulls. One by one all the men were dying until only the leader was left standing alone. He was frozen to the spot on the ground where he stood.

All his men died before his eyes, all in 2 minutes! _How could this be possible? _He thought to himself. "W-who are you?" the man declared. A man about 5'7" walked out of the shadows. He wore a black trench coat, black leather pants and a black form-fitting shirt. He had long chestnut hair that was pulled into a long braid down his back.

The woman was terrified beyond comprehension. She wanted to look away in fear but it was fear that held her in place. She could not move even if she wanted to. She looked over the man, from his long hair to his eyes. But it was his eyes that held her attention most though. They were violet. She thought it unusual for that to be an eye color but it suited him the nonetheless.

The leader pulled out a knife and charged the clad black man. In a fluid movement the violet eyed man wrenched the knife from the attacker, flipped him onto the ground and thrust the knife through the mans throat. " I apologize for you having to see that." the violet eyed man said, " will you be ok?". She nodded wearily. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital or for me to walk you home? Is there anything at all I can help you with at all?" he asked.

She paused for a few minutes then barely whispered," I would like to go home...but I am terrified of more people coming after me. ". Unsure if he heard her or not she was about to say it again when he said, " Whether you like it or not I shall walk you home, ok?" She nodded briefly. He took a step closer and she unwillingly took a step back. He stopped, "Please forgive my rudeness. I am Duo, Duo Maxwell." he said brightly. She thought it odd for him to be so cheery with all the carnage around them.

She felt suddenly, easier, as if she knew she could trust him. She slowly rose from her place. As Duo looked her over he noticed that her jacket was ripped at the shoulder. Her hair was a mess atop her head. She looked very tired, as if she had been running all night.

She began walking then fell to the ground. Before she fell, Duo caught her. She blinked in surprise for a moment. _I swear he was just 5 yards away... _she thought to herself. Her ankle was hurting badly though. "You twisted your ankle pretty bad." he said in a soft voice,"allow me to carry you home?" she nodded briefly trying to hide her blushing.

He picked her up bridal style and carefully walked over the bodies strewn on the ground. He walked with such fluidity she never felt his feet lift off the ground. It felt as if they were gliding. She quickly realized the speed at which they were traveling. She became increasingly tired.

She looked up into his beautiful amethyst orbs. As if he read her mind he whispered softly," It will be ok, when you awake you will be safe..." she didn't hear the rest of his sentence before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy my story! This is my first fic so I hope it does good. It should because my story has been on this site for two days and I already have 48 hits. I think that is good.

-disclaimer I own nothing except my own characters

The next morning she awoke with a start. She slowly began remember what occurred the previous night. _That man, he, he saved...I was getting up to leave_ _and fell and twisted my ankle_. _He picked me up and walked down the road. Then, I fell asleep.. Where am I? _she looked around frantically. _Im in a bed. It'_s _too dark to tell if it is my own. _She looked down and noticed that she had the same clothes on as the day before.

There was a new set of clothes on a table in front of her. There was a note laying on top of the clothes. She walked over and picked it up. It read:

_I thought you might like some new clothes. So I went and got some for you. I guessed on you size. If I am wrong please forgive me and don't be offended._

_-Duo_

_P.S. I hope black doesn't bother you _

she felt a smile come across her lips as she read the last part. _Black is my favorite color, don't worry. Along with purple anyways._ She looked at the clothes and noticed the purple stitching and the purple frilly lace on the pants. As her eyes went to the shirt, her stomach did flips. _OMG! That is a him shirt. _She started jumping up and down spazzing silently.

She changed clothes noting how each piece of clothing fitted her perfectly. _Wow, this guy is good at guessing. _she looked down to notice that her shoes had been removed. On the floor were 4 pairs of shoes. A pair of vans, a pair of thigh highs, a pair of stilettos, and a pair of converses. The were all in new boxes and had that, new shoe smell.

She was amazed to find that very shoe was in her size. _How can he be that good at guessing? _Her mind buzzed through other questions but she pushed them all aside. She grabbed the thigh highs and put them on, sliding the pants legs over them. As soon as she was finished putting them on someone knocked on the door. She jumped and quickly settled her self. She slowly walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Hello and good morning. I trust you slept well?" duo said cheerfully. "Yes I did, thank-you. How did you know all my sizes?" she asked. "Well, I guessed on how you looked and I am good at guessing." he chirped. "Ok I was just wondering." she said with a smile. "I see you like HIM." he said. "I love HIM! That is my favorite band!" she almost yelled,"sorry didn't mean to be so loud." she said sheepishly. "It's fine. Im used to it." he said, "my ex-girlfriend was a HIM freak as well. I, myself, love HIM just the same. I just control myself on the subject." Duo said.

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" she asked. She felt her stomach drop. _Why did I ask that? _"No, not at the moment. Right now though, I am with Heero. And yes,I am bi." he said blankly. Her eyes widened. "T-that's hot."she said. Her face grew very red after she spoke those words. "Hehe. Ok" he said with a laugh, "are you hungry?" he asked. "Y-yes." she said stubbornly. "It is ok, it doesn't bother me at all." he assured her. "O-ok." he turned around and walked down the hallway and turned left down the stairs.

_Stupid,stupid,stupid!_ _He probably hates me now. Wait, why am I so worked up over a guy that just saved my life and I only just met him? _She dropped the last question and continually beat herself mentally for it. She began walking downstairs and caught a whiff of some delicious smelling food. Her stomach growled at the stench of food. She followed the smell to the dining room.

Her eyes widened at the amount of food that was on the table. There were golden pancakes, eggs, bacon, french toast, sausage, biscuits, and many other foods. "I hope the food taste as good as it looks." Duo said cheerfully behind her. It startled her and she turned around and bumped into him. She began to fall backwards but he grabbed her at the waist and pulled her up to his chest. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I- " Duo put his finger to her lips. She felt her heart beat faster, her stomach get butterflies. _Why, why do I feel like this? _

change POV

"I hope it taste as good as it looks." I said. She looked from platter to platter until she heard my voice. She jumped slightly then turned around only to bump into me. She began falling backwards. I reached out and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up to my chest. She reached around my waist for support. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I- " I put my finger to her lips. _Her lips...are so soft. I want to...kiss her...what? I am with Heero, why do I have such thoughts. But, I don't even know her name. _

"Its ok. You don't have to be so shy around me." I said. "I-I'll try." she said. "What's your name? I forgot to ask." I asked before I realized what I had said. "Natasha" was her only reply. "That name is very beautiful." I said. She started to blush. "Is the food ready yet Duo?"came a voice around the corner. Duo quickly broke the embrace. "Trowa!" I said quickly. I walked over to him and asked quietly,"did you see that?" Trowa on ly nodded. "Please don't tell Heero. I will tell him in do time." Trowa only nodded once more.

"I hope you slept well?" Trowa asked Natasha. "Yes I did thank-you." Trowa was taller than Duo, had brown hair. Green eyes and one eye was hidden behind the one big bang in front of his face. Every where else his hair was short. "The others will be here soon." _Others?_ _How many people live in this house?_ She asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all are enjoying my story

this is ch 3

-disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters

"Now," Duo stuttered, "before they all come in, I would like to ask you something..." she looked at him questioningly. But motioned for him to continue. "Why were those men chasing you?" duo asked slightly red," I understand if you don't want to explain, it probably is something you don't wanna talk about." she replied," My father owes their leader some money. Not the ones who were chasing me. My father told me that he owes someone money and that if people I don't know ask for him for me to run. He was in debt and asked a crime syndicate boss to give him money.

"He gave my father the money but said he had one year to pay it off. But they came earlier and asked for the money. When he said he didn't have it they killed him. So that night when I saw them standing over my dead fathers body, I ran." she said sadly. Her eyes betrayed her words. There was so much hurt in her eyes. There were a few tears on her face. Duo walked up to her and wiped the tears from her face," You shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit your face." she looked up and smiled.

"I should leave, that syndicate will be after me and I don't want you involved." she said. She slowly got up but Duo stopped her. "What is the name of the syndicate?" she looked surprised and said, "Whitefang I believe." Duo slowly smiled. "We are in trouble with them as well. They don't like us all that much." a shoe scuffed the ground announcing someone walking in. There were three men and two woman. The first man had brown hair &Prussian blue eyes. He had a green tank top on and black leather shorts on. The second man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a white shirt on with a lack vest on over it with kacky pants on. The third man was a Chinese man. He had long raven black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His hair wasn't as long as Duo's but still long.

He had a black sleeveless shirt and white pants. He had a sword sitting on his hip. His eyes were slightly narrowed. "The guy in the green tank top is Heero, my boyfriend. The Chinese guy...ah who cares about him." Duo said. The Chinese man reached his hand to the hilt of his sword and gripped it. Narrowing his eyes further. "Chill out Wu-man. I was kidding. This hot head if Wufei.

"You have already met Trowa." the each nodded to her except Quatre who smiled and waved. "This lovely lady is Yufei. And the other lady is Meiran." "Hello, I hope you slept well." Yufei said happily. Natasha nodded. Duo walked over to Heero and asked him to walk over somewhere to talk. Heero said something and suddenly Duo stopped looking so cheery. He had a small look of hurt in his eyes. They walked back and Duo plastered a giant smile on his face. He knew Natasha saw straight through it.

He motioned for her to follow him. "Go ahead everyone,eat up!" Duo said. They walked around the corner when he stopped. "What happened?" Natasha asked. "Heero broke with me again. He has done this so many times it doesn't even hurt anymore." he said plainly. "Can I help at all?" she asked. He only smiled. "well, I would like to ask you something." he said. "Go ahead ask anything."she said. "Would you like to...well, I understand if you wouldn't want to but..." Duo stuttered. She looked at him. omg_! Duo is blushing! Wait, that means he is going to... _

"Would you like to got to the movies with me? Duo said embarrassed. She began blushing herself. "Yes, I would love too. But there is a problem. I got kicked out of the movies." she said. "Well, I guess we could stay here but I don't know what we would do..." _I hate to lie to him but I would rather stay_ _here._ She smiled to herself. "That would be nice." she said flirting. Duo looked surprised then smiled himself.

They went back into the room and ate. The rest of the day they spent together.

a few months later

" I can't believe that it has been four months already!" Duo said, "it seem s so much longer!" he looked over at the love and most important person in his life: Natasha. "I know, but it has only been four months and we have done so much." she said with a sheepish grin. "Wufei and Yufei are doing really good. Too bad about him and meiran though." she said. "But enough on them, let us get back to each other." Duo said devilishly. He leaned over and began kissing her soft neck, licking it and biting it. "Nooo..." she said playfully, " what if one of the others walks in?" "The door is locked. Besides, they know if they can't find either of us to not go looking." Duo said. "But still not now. Maybe tonight, but not now. I still have a few errands to run in town." she said. "Fine, but tonight I WILL have my way with you." he said. "Well see my love, well see." she said playfully. She began moving her tongue around in a sexual way on her lips and teeth. "Your loving this aren't you? Teasing me and not letting me do anything." Duo said through gritted teeth.

"Mmmhmmm" she said. With that she put her finger on her tongue and started playing with it. "Dammit, you torturing me!" he said. He lunged at her. She grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "I said no." she said blankly, "now I have to go with yufei to go get grocies. I will be back later. I love you and be good. And yes you have to." Duo looked like a child on a bed pouting. She blew him a kiss and closed the door.

He slowly felt the depression he had been hiding come through. "Sometimes I wonder," it was as if someone was listening "how she could love some one like me" he said. "Because you are right for her." said a voice from around the corner. "Sorry I was walking by when I heard you." Quatre said. "It is ok, do you have time to talk?" Duo asked. "I always have time for a friend." Quatre said. "She is going to leave me. I know it. Everything that is good for me is taken away from me." he said hysterically. Quatre could see tears welling up in Duo's eyes. "If she was going to leave you, do you think she would have stayed? She isn't going to leave you. If she was going to leave she already would have." Quatre said. They talked for an hour or so if that is what you would call it. Mostly Duo crying Quatre trying to comfort Duo.

"Th-thank-you so much." Duo said through sobs, "you have helped a lot." as soon as he said that the front door opened. "We're home!" Yufei yelled. Quatre looked at Duo and gave him a reassuring smile and walked out. Duo frantically started to wipe his eyes. "Duo, O Duo. I am home love..."


	4. Chapter 4

This is ch. 4 of my story

please review it means a lot to me pwz? --

disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters

Duo frantically tried to wipe his eyes free of the tears that were flowing from his eyes. "Baby...what's wrong?" Natasha asked. He hadn't realized she walked in while he was wiping his eyes. "..." he didn't say a word. He averted his eyes from her and stared at the floor. "Baby, you were crying, weren't you." she asked worriedly. He didn't move. His shoulders shuddered as a few tears escaped his eyes and hit the floor. He still didn't move, not even to wipe his eyes. "Yes...I was. Im sorry" he trailed off. "Baby, it's ok, I promise." she said. She walked over to him and pulled him by his chin to look at her.

She wiped his eyes and said gently, "what's wrong baby?" more tears poured out of his eyes. "I-I've just, I've just been hurt and left so many times. I'm finally convinced that everything that is good for me will be taken from me." he said. He started crying hysterically. She held him close to her breast. Then he started crying harder.

"Its ok, it's ok, im not leaving love. I promise." she said soothingly. They sat there for awhile. No one disturbed them, no one walked anywhere near them. They just sat there. Duo in Natasha's arms crying hysterically and her, holding herself together barely, holding him and stroking his hair. He finally started calming down.

"Th-thank-you so much baby. I love you." he said between huffs. "I love you too baby. Im not going anywhere I promise, okay love?" she said. He only nodded. He wiped his eyes free of the last few tears. He kissed her on the cheek before holding her to his chest. She sat there, listing to the rhythm of his heart. "Duo!" Wufei yelled. Duo and Natasha jumped slightly.

"What?" Duo yelled back. "Whitefang is here. And they aren't happy." Duo looked at Natasha worriedly. "Stay here." he said to her. She nodded. They kissed quickly before Duo got up to head towards Wufei. As he walked down the stairs he heard a loud mob outside. As he walked by a window, er where a window was, there was a huge gang outside throwing rocks, shooting at their house.

He saw Wufei heading towards the basement and followed behind him. The others were already down here. On the walls of the basement were different assortment of weaponry. Guns, knives, swords, lances, staffs, katanas, and many others. "They have guns, chains swords, grenades, and other weapons." Heero said. "Where are all of our carbines and other longer range weapons at?" Wufei asked. "Getting their sights aligned at the shop." Trowa said. "Why didn't you ask me, I would have done it?" Wufei said. "We did." Heero said blankly. Wufei looked away. Duo walked across the room and opened a closet. He pulled out his trench coat and combat boots. He laced up his boots and slid his trench coat on. "If you want to use guns go ahead. I won't." Duo said. "I have my scythe, tonfas, and swords." he strapped his scythe to his back and sheathed each sword to each hip. He kept his tonfas on hand.

Quatre walked over and pulled two scimitars and a couple of daggers and cutlasses. Trowa only reached for a lance and rapier. Heero walked over and pulled down a quiver of arrows and a bow, k-bar knife, and two pistols. Wufei took only his katana and a staff. They heard glass breaking. "Lets go before we don't have a house to protect." Quatre said. They all walked out of the basement. Heero headed towards the roof while Duo headed to the second story. "Duo, why are you going up there?" Wufei asked. "I'm gonna scare them." he said blankly.

The other three walked towards the front door. Duo was at ta window and looked out of it to see how many there were. As soon as his head got around a corner, a bullet whizzed by his head. He dropped quickly. _Way too close, _he said to himself. He heard men screaming. He looked up wearily and saw a small clearing and two men laying on the ground with an arrow stuck in his throat.

He took advantage of the confusion and jumped through the window. As he came down he pulled his scythe out, ready to kill. As he landed, he took out three peoples legs. Wufei came through another window at the window by the door. But Quatre and Trowa weren't out yet. _I swear, if they took time to screw each other I will kill them. _He said to himself. Heero took out as many as he could with his bow and arrows. Soon he heard gunshots from Heero's pistols.

Soon Quatre came from the side of the house and began working on the left side of the group of whitefang. Trowa was still nowhere to be seen. They were hacking away and killing for 30 or so minutes. Heero finally came down and started helping with his k-bar knife. Duo felt an immense burning in his left arm. He looked down to see he had been shot in the arm. Blood was already gushing out. Heero threw him a rag. Duo quickly tied it off.

As he finished a man took his scythe and broke it. Duo's eyes twitched. "That was a gift from Hilde!" Duo screamed. He reached down and grabbed his two swords and cut the mans troat and stuck the other in another man's heart. Trowa jumped over his shoulder and took out a group of men. "Where the hell have you been?" Duo yelled. "I found my sniper in my room so I was taking out people from the roof. I had a silencer so you didn't hear it." Trowa said. Just then a scream erupted from the house.

Duo's eyes widened. He started running towards the house hacking through anyone who got in the way. "NATASHA!" he screamed. Someone knocked his swords out of his hands. He kept running, getting hit by chains and blades. He pulled out his tonfas and started hacking his way to the front door. His only thoughts were getting to Natasha. _Please be okay, o god please please be okay_. He finally reached the house and whispered, "I owe you one guys." he ran into the house to find the once beautiful living room destroyed. He ran upstairs, scared of what their room might look like.

As soon as he stepped in the room, he stopped in awe at the destruction of the room. He felt the grip of the weapons slipping and falling to the ground. But he never heard them hit the ground. He didn't care, not one bit. _Sh-she's gone_... he said to himself. He breathing hastened quickly. He felt his hands shaking. There were footsteps behind him. He snapped out of his daze and realized that someone was behind him. He reached down with lightning speed, grabbing his tonfas and turned around to see a man clad in black armor. The likes of which he had never seen. The man had what appeared to be wings on his back. He held a black bastard sword in his right hand and a short sword in his left.

"This is Duo Maxwell? Pathetic." the man said. He laughed and readied his blades. Duo readied himself but was quickly caught off guard when the man lunged forward and elbowed him in the stomach. Duo coughed up blood and fell to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing save my characters and anything I make up

I hope you are enjoying this...

The man continued to laugh. Duo sat there, coughing like a madman. "How could one such as you be the mighty shinigami?" he said mockingly. Duo stopped coughing. He looked up surprised. "Ho-how do you know such things?" Duo hissed. "Because I have been sent to capture the girl and _kill_ you." he said bluntly. Duo stared at him as though he were crazy.

Duo suddenly felt an immense rage burst through him. He got up and began swinging in the man's direction. He dodged each attack as if they were only leaves in the wind. Then, duo began focusing more and tried to regain his composure. He began swinging faster and harder, the man sped up. It looked as though Duo was swinging at a mirage, it was like he wasn't moving.

Suddenly, the man disappeared. Duo looked for him but only to feel a punch land on his back. He fell forwards and before his knees even reached the ground the man swung his sword at Duos back. Duo felt an immense pain across his back. He laid there on the ground unable to move. The only thing he heard was the man's laughter. "Pathetic" the man said. "Even the girl put up more of fight than you but I hit her once in the stomach and she fell faster.

Duo's eyes widened greatly. "Na-Natasha..." the man turned around and began to leave. Duo quickly did a Russian leg sweep and knocked the man down. Duo got up off the ground and walked over to the man, "you don't hurt the ones I love." he said darkly. Duo picked up the man by his hair, his eyes were half closed in a daze. Duo punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying over the banister of the stairs. He waited for a crash but the sound never came.

He walked over to the railing and saw him floating there by his wings. His wings only flapped every now and again. The man smiled, "that all you've got? Or is there some other trick up your sleeve?" Duo looked down at the ground. The man looked puzzled. "I promised myself," Duo said, "that I would never become shinigami again. That promise was never broken, it was close, but never broken. I won't hold it back anymore." the man looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said. Duo looked up at eh man with a look of pure hate and malice. The man looked a little bit intimidated. Duo's body straightened and his muscles relaxed.

The man was sent flying through the wall, out to where the rest of the mob was. Duo landed near the base of the hole and walked out of it. As he walked out he pulled his trench coat off and saw his swords laying on the ground. He walked over and picked them up. His eyes turned a deep shade of black. _Why are Duo's eyes black...shit!_ Wufei thought, "Guys! Duo's gone back to shinigami!" the others turned quickly and saw him. The whitefang men stood ready to fight, but had a look of sheer terror on their face.

Duo moved like lightning and hit each man and knocked him out of his way. The man in black armor stood up and saw him coming. He jumped up and flew into the air. He started to say a chant that no one could understand. A dark light shined from his hands. Duo looked up and saw the light, wondering what in deaths name that was. He kneeled to the ground and as he did something moved on his back.

A pair of giant black wings burst from his back. He stood up and ripped off was what was left of his shirt and threw it on the ground. He flew up to where the man was and gained speed quickly. He reared his fist back and readied to hit the man. The man opened his eyes in time to see Duo's fist hit him square in the nose.

The man spiraled back and the light dissipated from his hands. He gained control of himself and raised a hand in the air. "Demons! Release my blade so I may smite this evil!" in a blood red light, a sword appeared from it. He raced towards Duo and swung down with a mighty blow. Duo kicked the blade in the side and punched him In the chest. "I fight with deaths speed. Eternal darkness follows me. Death and destruction appear at my will. Now, darkness will consume you." Duo said darkly. He lifted the man by his throat with his left hand and in his right hand a sword appeared with a demonic glow.

"I am deaths messenger, his will and hands. I will give his judgment, my judgement unto thee." Duo said. Blood began dripping off the side of the blade. He dropped the man to the ground and thrust his sword through the man's neck. Duo's eyes slowly began turning back to their normal state. His wings did not change or go away however.

The mans armor began glowing and turned into a small black orb above the mans body. "This is the power of the dragons." a booming voice said. "This is the power of the dragon riders, the dragoons. The man you slain abused this power and hurt others and enriched himself." yufei approached Duo and whispered, accept the gift. Once you are chosen to be a dragoon you must accept it. You are charged with the protection of this power." Duo nodded. He kneeled down and said, "thank-you for this power you have bestowed upon me. I shan't abuse this power." The orb floated into duo's hands. "Yufei, how do you know so much about this.?" Heero asked.

"Because, " she said, "I myself am a dragoon." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Im glad somebody likes my story

thx imbrium for the review im glad you like it

disclaimer- I own nothing but my characters and anything I make up

They sat there in silence for some time before someone spoke up. "How long have you been a dragoon?" Trowa asked. "Too long. I have seen so much suffering and death. I have been a dragoon for over ten thousand years. Once you receive the gift, your body becomes immortal until something kills you or until you kill yourself." yufei said, "your mind gains so much wisdom through so much time." Duo looked at the orb in his hands. He placed it in the hilt of one of his swords.

"I must get Natasha back..." Duo said. "We will all help, im sure no one will disagree." they turned their heads to see who said that. Heero walked In holding his left arm. "They are all gone. Dead or ran from cowardice." A single tear escaped Duo's eye. They turned their attention to Duo awaiting his next words. Duo smiled slightly, " what happened to your arm Heero?" Heero revealed the gash in his arm his hand had been hiding.

Their eyes widened in shock. Duo walked over and placed his hands over the gash. "I already cleaned it and stopped the bleeding." Heero said. Duo only said, " _weir exilz"_ a light shone under Duo's hands. He removed his hands and the gash was gone. "Took more energy than I thought it would." Duo said. "Now, before anything else," yufei interrupted, "I must teach you how to become a dragoon. Since we have so little time I will only teach you the basics. You can only become a dragoon in battle. You will only stay in the form long enough for one attack. Once you get stronger you can stay in the form longer."

"The attack will be more powerful in dragoon form whether it be magic, blades, or guns. Your body will be engulfed, in this case darkness, by the element of your spirit. You also gain magic. Once you transform, you will know how to call upon it. Once you become stronger, you may call upon your dragon. Your weapon will also become stronger in dragoon form." yufei stated.

"Alright, now to figure out where they took Natasha" Duo said. "Where else would they go but to their hideout in Pennsylvanian." a voice said, " ironic really that they use dracula's castles a hideout." they all turned around to see the mysterious voice. Yufei ran up to one and said, "Leon! Auron!"

Sorry so short


End file.
